Divine Destiny
by JessyBabe
Summary: Team Galactic and Team Rocket have joined forces to create an even stronger menacing team: Team Rocket Galactic. The only one who can stop them is Melody, a young girl with more power than she knows. But can she leave her sick mother to start her journey?
1. Chapter 1

Divine Destiny

Chapter One: The Rocket Galactic Fusion

8 years ago

The two teams stood on opposite sides of the room facing each other. They were evenly matched, so a fight would have been pointless. Each member had their best Pokémon out.

Gregory, Giovanni's son and leader of Team Rocket, eased up on his stance and said "This is pointless"

Sylar, son of Cyrus and leader of Team Galactic, eased up on his stance too and sighed "You're right. So what do you propose?"

Gregory stood straight, his expression thoughtful. It was Sylar who thought of it though.

"A fusion" He said, after a moment's pause.

"A fusion? You and I have different views of the world. Why on earth would we help each other?" Gregory scoffed.

"Because," Sylar stated "we can help each other achieve our dreams. You wish for power and domination over _this_ world. I wish to control a completely new world on another planet. If we help each other nothing will stop us"

"I thought you wanted to change this world, not find a new one" Gregory said.

"My father wished to change this world. He was ignorant and it got him nowhere. I know this world can't be completely changed. That is why I wish to start a new world" Sylar said without hesitation.

"So we join forces to achieve our goals? I can't trust you, how do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you won't back out of the deal and decide to change this world for your own?" Gregory asked.

Sylar shrugged "You _don't_ know. But you have nothing to lose. Alone our teams are completely out numbered from the amount of people who oppose us. Together we stand a better chance"

Gregory thought of this. Joining forces with one of his enemies? His father would have laughed in the face of any man who suggested teaming up with him. But Gregory wasn't his father. He could see that this idea was good, and if Team Galactic changed their mind and decided to fight Team Rocket, they would deal with it when it came. He would be on guard and know everything that happened around him. He would know everything that happened in _both_ companies. Though he didn't want the man standing before him to think that he would give in too easy. He couldn't have anyone think that any suggestion thrown at him would be accepted. He wouldn't be the leader of Team Rocket if that were the case.

"And if we join teams, what then? Do we change our uniforms, become synchronised? Form a combined base?" Gregory sneered.

"Yes, that is exactly what we will do. We will become a new organisation, Team Galactic Rocket. And together we will be unstoppable." Sylar informed Gregory.

A murmur began amongst the crowd of Team Rocket and Team Galactic members.

"Sir," One of the Team Rocket members said "We have never trusted them before, why start now?"

"This is not your decision," Gregory snapped. He turned towards Sylar and said "I accept, but we will be Team Rocket Galactic"

Sylar frowned then sighed. "Okay, I accept, if only to get you to join my cause"

The two men walked to the centre of the room and clasped hands.

"And now," Gregory said "we take over the world"

00

00

**I admit it is a bit vague, but more will be explained as the story progresses. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my character Melody! Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Poison Ivy

7 years ago

The day I met Ivy changed my life forever.

I was six years old, barely a child, and already I thought I knew what my life would be like. I was very intelligent for my age and noticed the things that went around me. I wasn't like most six year olds.

My mother was ill, riddled with cancer, and could barely find enough money to pay the bills. We lived in the town called Floaroma Town. My mother was an herb specialist and made herbal remedies for both people and Pokémon. It was the family business, as she always liked to tell me, and her mother before her, whose mother before her, whose mother before her, and so on, had all run this very shop in which we lived. I was expected to run it too. Our house was antique, a tiny wooden house with a fire place and five rooms. One room was a combined kitchen/dining/living room that had a small fire place. Coming off of this room was a hallway that led to the two small bedrooms, the laundry and the bathroom. The laundry contained another door that led to the toilet. The shop was separate from the house, a small conservatory that housed different plants, each containing different medical properties. Our house itself was surrounded by forests and gardens, it was a bit further away from the actual town, where the statue of shaymin stood, and the various beautiful flowers swayed in the breeze.

My whole life my mother had taught me about all the plants, what their names were, what they could do, what they could do when mixed with other plants, and had told me how great the shop would be when it was mine and I had the run of things.

My mother herself had two Pokémon; her starter a turtwig named Twiggy and a budew named Lilly. She had never used them to battle so they had never had the chance to grow and evolve. They seemed happy though, neither of them complaining.

At the time I met Ivy, my mother and I had been fighting. She had never taken chemotherapy for her cancer, always relying on her own herbal remedies to cure her cancer, but it wasn't going away. She believed she could cure herself, though I saw things differently. I had stormed off in a huff, completely mad at my mother for doing this to me. I was just a kid! I shouldn't have had to deal with this. Then I heard a noise, a sharp cry and a rustling of wings. I headed towards the sound before I could talk myself out of it. A wild oddish was being attacked by two wild pidgey. It was curled up in a ball and crying out in pain.

"Oddish!" It cried.

"Oh no" I said, raising my thin arms above my head, I raced into the clearing screaming at the top of my lungs. The pidgey were obviously caught off guard and flew away in fright.

I looked down at the oddish, who smiled up at me in awe.

"I'm Melody" I told the oddish, pushing a stray strand of red hair out of my eyes. She nodded with a strained look on her face.

"Let me help you" I told her, reaching forwards and scooping her up into my arms.

I immediately rushed to home, knowing that if anyone could heal this oddish it was my mum. I had never run so fast in my life. I flung open the door to the observatory and hurried to my mum's side.

"Mum, you have to help this oddish!" I told her, pulling on her dress to get her attention.

She turned at me with concern, scooped the oddish into her arms and placed it on her table.

"I need oran berries, sitrus berries and the juice of the Papei tree" she told me, suddenly serious. I nodded, hurrying to do her bidding. We mixed up the ingredients with a mortar and pestle then fed the juice to the oddish.

"She will need to sleep tonight, Melody. Make up a bed for her in your room" my mum told me.

I hurried to do her bidding.

00

00

The legal age for going on a Pokémon journey had been raised to thirteen a year ago, as Team Galactic and Team Rocket had recently joined forces, and it was unsafe for a ten year old to go off alone. I wasn't ten; I was six, so I had another seven years to wait. Being a teenager was apparently safer than being a kid, as far as the government was concerned. It meant we were more capable of protecting ourselves and our Pokémon, as Team Rocket Galactic liked to kidnap children and force them to join their team, with the threat of stealing their Pokémon.

The day after my mother had healed the oddish, it refused to go away. It had grown attached to me and I had grown attached to it. It stood in the garden until my mum finally gave up and handed me a pokeball to catch her with. I spent the rest of the day with her, thinking up a name for her. Eventually we both agreed on Ivy, short for poison ivy, as she was a poison and grass type Pokémon and poison ivy was a poisonous plant.

That night I sat in bed with Ivy, watching the TV, when Ivy decided to change the channel. I had been watching a poffin-making show to get some ideas on what to make for Ivy, but she had other ideas. Now the screen showed a Pokémon contest, with a young girl and her chimchar taking on a boy and his roselia. The moves their Pokémon used were both beautiful and strong. Out of all the professions in the world, I would have liked to have been a coordinator, or possibly a trainer, working side by side with my Pokémon to make them stronger. I glanced at Ivy, to see a huge smile on her face, her eyes open in wonder.

"Do you want to be in contests?" I asked her.

She nodded vigorously, her whole body tingling with enthusiasm.

I suddenly felt torn, wanting to fulfil this journey with Ivy. Could I leave home when I was thirteen? Would my mother be okay without me? Would she be able to earn enough business when she spent a lot of days in bed, writhing with pain? Could I make this work?

Before Ivy my life had been simple; I had thought I had known what would become of me. I had always assumed that I would just be like my mum; get my starter but never leave home as the family business needed me. Maybe I wouldn't even _get_ a Pokémon, I would leave it for some kid who could give it the attention and care it needed. Now I realised that I _did_ want to go on my journey, with Ivy. I wanted to be a coordinator or trainer, and catch many more Pokémon friends. And so I vowed to find a way to make this happen. This was what I needed, and I could only hope that, when the time came for me to leave, my mother would understand and support me.

00

00

**Review please! So Melody has found a friend in Ivy, the oddish! Will she get to go on her Pokémon journey when the time comes around?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokémon but I do own Melody, her mother and Kian!**

Chapter 3: An Uncertain Fate

Present day

The wind howled, and rain pattered against the roof of the house. I heard my mother talking on the phone and wondered who she could possibly be talking to. I heard her hang up and start down the hall to my room. As she got to my door she hesitated, before finally knocking.

"Come in" I called.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Look," She started "I know what you think of me, that I'm selfish and ungrateful. That I shouldn't keep being a burden on you. So... I have decided to take chemotherapy"

As I stared at my mum, I felt a mixture of feelings; relief, joy, fear and gilt. I was the one who had asked her to do this when she didn't want it.

"Thanks mum" I said, standing up and throwing my arms around her for a hug.

"But, if I do this, I need to go to the city. Will you be okay on your own?" She asked me.

Well, this seemed like a good time to tell her the truth.

"Actually mum... I wanted to go on a journey with Ivy. I have been thirteen for a few months now, and everyone from school has already left!" I told her.

Her eyes went wide, as though she had never known this about me.

"Don't do that mum," I told her "you knew I wanted this. It's all I've talked about since I got Ivy!"

"I know... I guess I just thought..." Tears welled up in my mum's eyes and she turned away from me.

"Mum, this is my life!" I told her.

"You are just like your father" She yelled at me, turning around and running from my room.

Out of all the things I thought she would say, that wasn't one of them.

00

00

My mother never really talked about my father. All I knew was that she had been barely eighteen when she found him in the woods, lying on the floor unconscious. She had immediately run to him, checking for the cause of his unconsciousness. He had been poisoned. My mum somehow managed to get him to her house and, over a few days, healed all of his wounds.

He had immediately fallen in love with her, and I couldn't blame him. My mother was beautiful. She had long, dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She was average in height, and slender yet curvy. I was told that I looked like the splitting image of her when she was my age, though I doubted it. I was too un-curvy. It made me wonder if I would _ever_ develop. Plus, my eyes were a silver-grey colour that I had inherited from my father.

My parents lasted together for a year before my mum fell pregnant. When I was a few months old, my dad left to finish his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon master. We never heard from him again.

His favourite colour was green, and his favourite Pokémon type was electric. He had a pikachu, a luxio, a magneton and an electabuzz. His name was Daniel Humphrey, though I had taken my last name from my mum: Divine. Melody Rosalie Divine; the fatherless girl.

00

00

I followed mum to her room, finding her sprawled out on her bed and crying.

"This is my dream mum. You know this. Please don't take this away from me" I said.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at me "And what about the shop? What will happen with it?" She demanded.

"Grandma can take care of it for a while! Please mum, I _have_ to do this" I pleaded.

My mum stared at me for a while, taking a few deep breaths. She said "And if I say yes, what will happen? Will you disappear like your father?"

I shook my head "You know me better than that, mum"

She sighed and I could see the defeat in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stop me from doing this. "You will phone me every time you get to a Pokémon centre?" She asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"You will act responsibly? No going out partying? No hanging with seedy boys? No travelling at night?" She asked. The last one was a given; there was no way I was stupid enough to do that with Team Rocket Galactic around. And I wasn't going to hang out with seedy boys or go partying.

"No, no, no and no" I told her.

She sighed. "I guess I can't stop you. Just... please be careful. I worry about you and I can't lose you too" She told me.

I nodded and hugged her "Thanks mum, this means a lot to me" I told her.

"I know" She replied, stepping out of my arms "I better call grandma"

As she headed down the hall, I glanced out the window. The rain had stopped and the wind was gone. The sun was starting to peek out from behind some trees. Already, things were starting to look much brighter. Maybe my future would be as good as I hoped.

00

00

I pulled out my pokeball and cried "C'mon out Ivy"

"Oddish" She said simply, turning around to smile at me. Not many kids at school had Pokémon, so she hadn't done too many battles, and hence hadn't yet evolved.

"Let's practice," I told her "mum said we can go on our journey!"

"Odd, oddish, od!" She cried, jumping around for joy.

I laughed and then became serious. "Use petal dance!" I told her.

"Odd-ish" She said as beautiful pink petals swirled around her and towards the sky.

"Now use sunny day" I told her.

The sun instantly became brighter and the petals sparkled in the sunlight.

"Finish it off with absorb" I instructed.

The petals immediately were sucked out of the air and back into Ivy's body, making her small blue body sparkle and glow.

"That was beautiful, Ivy. If you do that on the day we will get into the second round for sure!" I said happily.

"Oddish!" She cheered.

"A coordinator huh" A voice said from behind me, and I turned to see a tall, broad shouldered boy with silver/blonde hair and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen, leaning cockily against a tree. All his features seemed to be perfect and for a moment my breath caught in my throat. I had never in my life seen a boy this attractive.

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased with a smirk.

"I... uh... umm" I stuttered. Why, oh why, did I have to get tongue-tied now?

"Oddish, od, ish" Oddish muttered, shaking her head.

A blush crept up my cheeks. "I'm Melody," I said, finally finding my voice "and this is Ivy"

"Kian," The boy said simply "I'm a coordinator of sorts too. I also compete in gym battles"

I noticed the three pokeballs at his waist. Immediately I felt curious. What could be inside those pokeballs?

"I haven't actually started my journey yet," I told him, glancing at his eyes again "but I will be tomorrow"

"That's too bad," He said, flicking a loose strand of his hair "I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, since we would both have been heading for the contest in Jubilife City... but I don't have a day to wait for you"

"Oh..." I said, not knowing what else to say. I felt my heart constrict in disappointment. I could have had a travelling partner, and a cute one at that.

"I guess I'll see you around" He said simply, then turned and left me, standing alone in the clearing wondering who the heck that guy was.

I stared after him until he went out of my view, before turning around and heading for my home. I couldn't get him out of my head though, he had been so handsome. I sighed and looked at Ivy. "The Jubilife City contest is in four days. We can make it, I'm sure" I told her.

"Oddish," she agreed with a nod.

00

00

As soon as I got home I started to pack. Clothes, underwear, a torch, a sleeping bag, matches, pokeballs, Pokémon food, and food for myself, medicine, berries and a few other things I would need for my journey.

"Melody, come here" My mum called from her room.

Reluctantly, I left my packing and headed for her room.

My mum was sitting on her bed with a neatly-wrapped box in her hands. It had a red bow on the top of it.

"I've been saving this for you," She started "I know it may not be the fashion of today but... I used it on my journey and I want you to have it"

Her journey? She had only gone to professor Rowan's lab to get her starter Pokémon. Then she had come back home.

"Your journey?" I questioned.

"Oh," my mum said with wide eyes. I knew immediately she hadn't meant to say that "well, you see, I did go to a few towns... I was like most kids; I found the lure of adventure quite attractive. It's just that some things happened that made me quit my journey early"

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"The other kids my age were so much better than me," She replied sadly "I wanted to be a coordinator and I never made it past the appeal round. I was a failure. I had more than just Twiggy and Lilly too. I had a cherrim named Cherry and a Mothim named Leif. They were stolen by Team Rocket. So you can see why I don't want you to go on your journey, but I can't stop you"

My mum had had Pokémon stolen from her? No wonder why she was so upset. I didn't know what I would do if Ivy was taken away from me.

"That won't happen to me mum" I told her, giving her a huge hug.

"You never know these days," She told me "now open your present!"

I happily obliged, undoing the ribbon and carefully taking off the bow. I then opened up the box. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a shiny silver/blue colour, with a corset type top. It was patterned with leaves and flowers in silver and blue sequins, and had a trail of ivy running along it in black. The skirt was long and flowing, and I knew it would reach to just below my knees.

"It's perfect!" I squealed, hugging my mum tightly "It's just what I needed for my contests!"

My mum patted my back and sighed "I'm glad you like it. I hope it brings you more luck than it brought me"

"I love you mum" I told her.

"I love you too, dear. Now finish packing, I need to get dinner ready, then its off to bed for you, you have a big day tomorrow"

I nodded "I do. Thanks for the dress mum" I told her.

"You're welcome" She replied.

I then made my way back to my room, feeling giddy with excitement for the day before me.

00

00

My sleep that night was restless. I found it hard to get to sleep, and tossed and turned. When I finally did manage to sleep, it was filled with nightmares.

_I was walking along the forest when I came across a lake. A mechanical sound filled the clearing and on the opposite side of the lake to the one I was on, I saw a large machine. It was tall and wide, resembling a robot and had thick legs and thin arms that could extend to twenty times its body size. On the 'head' of the robot was a clear bulbous section where I could see two chairs and two people who I immediately recognized as Penelope and Walter, the two goons who had been chasing me since the start of my journey. I pulled out my pokeball, ready to fight, when the robotic thins arm reached out and grabbed me._

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down my face. My sheets were tangled around my legs. My heart pounded with fear and adrenaline. I immediately filled with dread; this could not be happening, not again! Before I had saved Ivy, I had had a dream of saving her, a dream that had felt completely real. A dream that had felt exactly like this one. It had only happened a few more times after that; a dream of my mum having to go to hospital for her cancer, a dream of my grandma falling off of a ladder and breaking her wrist. All of them had come true. So I could only hope and pray that this one wouldn't too.

00

00

I quickly changed into my travelling gear; a loose blue shirt, a black cardigan and denim short-shorts. After a hurried breakfast, and a tearful goodbye, I put on my backpack, made sure that I had my six empty pokeballs, and then I headed for the Eterna Forest. Today I was starting my journey and there would be no looking back. If things got hard I wouldn't quit like my mum. I would grow and get better. I was going to be the world's best trainer and coordinator, even if it took me fifty years to achieve.

00

00

**Please review! Melody has found a rival in the mysterious Kian and her mother has agreed to let her go on her journey! What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon. Enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: The Eterna Forest and Soul

I had never expected the Eterna Forest to be so big. The first day I spent walking along the path, feeling as though I was getting nowhere. Bug and grass Pokémon littered the way, and dark shadows surrounded me.

I hate to admit, but a number of times I squealed when a bug Pokémon crossed the path in front of me. Wurmple, silcoon, cascoon, weedle, caterpie, burmy and many more Pokémon made the Eterna Forest their home.

Eventually the sky darkened and I was unable to continue walking, it was unsafe to be travelling at night time. I found a clearing that was close to the path, but not too close that I would be spotted by someone else who was walking along it. I then set up my tent, found some firewood, and made myself a camp fire. I fed Ivy then turned towards my bag. I had a few bags of 'rations' in my bag, a nutritious kind of bar that contained muesli, fruit, honey and nuts. I ate it with water to stop my mouth from drying out.

"Our first day in Eterna and pretty much _nothing_ has even happened" I told Ivy.

"Oooddish" Ivy said sadly, looking quite glum.

"Cheer up Ivy, I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day" I told her.

"Ish?" She questioned, not sounding too convinced.

"I promise it will," I told her "now let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be another big day of walking"

Ivy nodded and we put out the fire before entering my tent and falling into a deep sleep.

00

00

_That night my dream was full of faces, pictures and buildings. At one stage I saw myself with the boy from the woods; Kian, the next I saw two men shaking hands, each wearing the former uniform of Team Rocket and Team Galactic respectably. I saw a ralts and a kirlia trapped in cages side by side, the Team Galactic leader drumming his hands on his desk before it switched to a young boy with dark hair and eyes smiling a wicked smile as he stood in front of the two Team Rocket Galactic bosses._

00

00

When I woke up I felt just as I had before I had fallen to sleep; exhausted. I fed Ivy and ate a few more rations before unpacking the campsite. We made our way to the path and continued along though this time I was too tired to squeal at bug type Pokémon.

A caterpie crossed my path and turned its head towards me before saying "Pie? Cat, caterpie?"

Ivy nodded and grabbed a hold of my pants, motioning for me to follow the caterpie.

"Fine," I said with a sigh "but I don't think I have had enough sleep for this"

"Oddish, odd, oddish" Ivy replied with determination. So, once again, I headed into the forest, only this time I was following a bug,

The caterpie moved quite quickly, dashing this way and that, which made me wonder how on earth I was going to find my way back to the path when our little adventure was over. The caterpie then stopped in front of a bush and tilted its head to the side, "Pie, caterpie" it said and used its head to point towards the clearing.

I looked past the bushes and gasped; a couple of Team Rocket Galactic members were leaning against trees in the clearing fast asleep. In cages near them were a few burmy, a couple of buneary and a yellow coloured shiny caterpie. The shiny caterpie turned its head towards us and whispered "Pie? Caterpie?"

"Pie!" Caterpie responded excitedly.

Before the Team Rocket Galactic man and woman could wake up, I quickly rushed into the clearing and made my way to the cages. I almost growled with frustration when I saw that they were key locked.

"What now?" I whispered to the green caterpie. It made a motion similar to a shrug; it had no idea.

The yellow caterpie got my attention by whispering "Pie, ter, caterpie" and pointing towards the Team Rocket Galactic man. Just my luck, the key was lying in his lap.

"Oh, great" I muttered. I knew I had to do this; I couldn't let these Pokémon down. So I quietly made my way to the man's side and picked up the keys, being careful not to let them clink together.

A burst of adrenaline seemed to wash over me as I let the Pokémon free of their cages. I started with the buneary, who gave me grateful looks as they hopped out of the clearing. I then released the burmy who scattered quickly. I left the caterpie for last and, when it was free, it slivered up onto my arm. "Pie" It said, its eyes swimming with gratitude. But before I could say anything back, the Team Rocket Galactic members started to make noises that let me know they were starting to wake up. I returned Ivy to her pokeball and picked up the green caterpie, placing it on the opposite shoulder to the yellow one, and then I ran.

00

00

I hadn't gotten very far when I heard a scream of frustration behind me.

"You idiot," a female voice said "how could you fall asleep and lose the Pokémon?"

"Pen, it's not completely my fault! You fell asleep too" a male voice retorted.

"Well how the heck did they get out? They would have needed the keys" the woman said grumpily.

"Maybe one of them knew vine whip?" the man replied.

"Huh, I highly doubt that. We need to get that caterpie back at least. That was a shiny caterpie; it would be worth a bucket loud," the woman said "but be careful, I think this may have been the work of those meddling rangers"

I kept on running, not daring to look behind me. I just ran, and ran, and ran. After what seemed like forever I came to a clearing that contained an extremely large tree. Clinging to the tree were kakuna, metapod, silcoon and cascoon. The green caterpie gave an excited squeal on my shoulder, before jumping off me and heading towards the tree.

The yellow caterpie cried out "Pie? Caterpie?"

The green one turned around and looked at its friend. Then it glanced at me and said "Pie?" It pointed at the yellow caterpie with its tail then pointed to me. I think I understood it; it wanted me to catch the shiny caterpie.

I pulled out my pokedex and scanned them both, revealing them both to be female. They both had the same moves too; tackle and string-shot.

**Caterpie, the worm Pokémon. Caterpie are quite useless in battle, but can expel a sticky string-like substance from its mouth to trap its foes and make a quick getaway.**

I turned to the yellow caterpie and asked "Do you want to come with me on my journey?"

She hesitated, before nodding. I pulled out my pokeball and tapped her with it. Immediately she was enveloped in a red light and was sucked into the pokeball.

It momentarily shook, a red light flashing, before it stopped. I had just made my first capture.

I picked up the pokeball and released my newly caught caterpie. "Pie!" She said excitedly. I pulled out Ivy's pokeball and released her too.

"Ivy, welcome our new team mate...," I only had to think for a few seconds "Soul"

The caterpie's eyes shined with approval at her new name and both she and Ivy said their hellos.

I turned towards the green caterpie to find her half-way up the huge tree. She smiled at me and said "Pie, caterpie, cat" before she started to glow.

The green caterpie's shape started to grow and change. In a matter of seconds caterpie evolved into a metapod. No wonder she had wanted her friend to come with me.

"Metapod!" The newly evolved metapod cried.

"Congratulations, metapod" I told her. She seemed to smile at me.

Soul went up the tree to say goodbye to her friend and, as she was coming down, I heard a cry from the bushes.  
I turned to see the man and woman from before. They both looked incredibly angry.  
"You captured our caterpie?" The woman cried "that Pokémon was for one of the bosses"

Now that they weren't lying on the ground asleep I could see their faces much clearer. The woman had long light blue hair and piercing dark blue eyes. She was tall and thin and wore the female version of the Team Rocket Galactic uniform; a shirt with a rip in the middle similar to the previous Team Rocket uniform that had the letters 'R' and 'G' printed onto it that was grey in colour, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt underneath and a skirt of black leather that was way too short for someone her age. On her head was one of those French hats, a beret. It was made from black wool.

The man had dark brown hair and pale ice-blue eyes, he was tall and skinny. Personally, I thought he looked creepy. He had the male version of the Team Rocket Galactic uniform on; a similar shirt that was shaped to suit a male body, a black long-sleeved shirt on underneath and black jeans. I wondered if he was hot in his uniform.

"I'm Walter," The man said "and this is Penelope"

"Don't tell her our names, you idiot" The woman yelled. She reminded me of Cruella De Vill from the 101 growlithe's and the way she yelled at her two goons.

"Tch, what is this brat going to do about it? All she has is an oddish and a caterpie" The man retorted.

The lady turned to me and said "If you give us back the caterpie we won't hurt you... much"

"I won't let you have her" I told the evil lady.

"I was hoping you would say that," She said "come on out, houndour" she threw her pokeball and out came a houndour.

It grinned at me and let out a loud "houndour".

The man laughed "Always first in the battle," he said "come on out, poochyena"

The two menacing dog-like Pokémon stood side-by-side and ready for battle. A feeling of dread washed over me. There was no way I could beat this. As my pokedex had stated, caterpie was a useless battler. And Ivy had a type disadvantage and wasn't used to battling.

"Oh, crud" I exclaimed. I returned Ivy and Soul to their pokeballs before turning and running. I felt completely weak about leaving the battle, but there wasn't much else I could do. If I stayed I would lose Soul and possibly Ivy too.

"Follow her" the woman yelled and, within minutes, the poochyena and houndour had caught up to me. They started to circle around me, snapping at my legs.

I let out a soft whimper and stopped. I was going to end up like my mum; alone with my Pokémon stolen.

The man and woman caught up, slightly out of breath. "Hand over your Pokémon" the lady said with a smirk.

"No" I said, surprised at how calm my voice was.

"Well then, houndour use ember" She cried.

"Poochyena, use bite" The man added.

I braced myself for the attack, holding my hands in front of my face. I briefly wondered whether the burns would be permanent. What ended up happening surprised me.

"Cyprus, use silver wind, Luca use low kick" A voice called from behind me. I knew who it was immediately. I turned and grinned at Kian. He was leaning against a tree, completely calm.

A powerful looking Venomoth and an equally powerful looking riolu attacked the poochyena and houndour.

"Finish it off with energy ball and aura sphere" Kian instructed.

"Dodge it, houndour" the lady called, but she was too late. The green and blue balls hit both the poochyena and houndour. They gave out cries of pain, before falling to the ground, fainted.

"If I were you, I would leave now" Kian said simply.

Penelope and Walter glared at me. It was Penelope who spoke "We will be back for our Pokémon. You can take our word for it" She told me.

"You can try" I told her.

"At least we can rely on our own Pokémon instead of hiding behind someone else" She called over her shoulder as they left.

00

00

When the two Team Rocket Galactic grunts had left, Kian turned to me. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"Well... they had a group of Pokémon locked in cages in the woods. I freed them and one of them wanted to come with me so I let her" I said. I was being vague but I was too tired to give him a word-for-word account of what had happened.

"Aha... you stole a member of Team Rocket Galactic's Pokémon" He said slowly, as though it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"Pretty much" I replied. I removed both my pokeballs from my belt and released Ivy and Soul.

"A shiny caterpie, huh?" Kian said thoughtfully.

"Her name is Soul" I told him.

"That's a fitting name" He told me, his green eyes sparkling.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Talking to extremely cute boys was definitely not my specialty. I didn't have to say anything though, for Kian was already saying what I had wanted to ask him.

"Well, I guess we will be going to Jubilife City together after all," He told me with a smirk "Team Rocket Galactic could be back at any time and you need my protection". I refrained from my urge to hit him.

00

00

**Souls name derives from the fact that butterfly means 'soul' in Greek! In case any of you were wondering!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As stated in my previous chapters, I do not own Pokémon! Here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Jubilife City

After a few more days of walking, we finally made it out of the forest and onto the path that led to the large 'Welcome to Jubilife City' sign. I sighed in relief, glad that I wouldn't be seeing any more bug type Pokémon, besides Soul, my caterpie and Cyprus, Kian's venomoth. We hadn't had any more encounters from Walter and Penelope from Team Rocket Galactic.

Kian wasn't the most talkative person to be walking with, unless he was making a snide comment about me or teasing me for the silly things that I did. At one stage I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't notice a hole in the path, so I landed flat on my ass. Kian spent the next HOUR telling me that I was a klutz, that I was blind, and that I should watch where I was going and so on. I spent that hour with a red face and smoke coming out of my ears.

Kian's food was a lot better than what I had in my own bag. He had two minute noodles and a few cans of baked beans, which, by the way, are incredibly healthy AND yummy.

As we walked under the sign and towards the Pokémon centre Kian said "You do realise that the contest is tomorrow and your caterpie is going to be useless?"

"Tch, no she wouldn't be" I defended my poor Soul.

"She knows string-shot and tackle. She wouldn't be very good in either round" He told me.

I sighed, I knew he was right, but saying it out loud would be like insulting my own Pokémon. And it wasn't Soul's fault that she only knew two attacks.

"So what do you propose I do genius?" I asked him.

"Catch another Pokémon, obviously" He replied calmly "I'll go get us a room at the Pokémon centre while you go catch a Pokémon"

The way he said it was as though I were stupid. He also made it seem as though catching a Pokémon were _that_ easy.

"Unless you think you can't catch a Pokémon?" He said with a smirk.

That did it, now I knew I had to catch something. "Fine, I'll go catch a Pokémon. I'll meet you at the centre in a few hours." With that I turned and left him, heading for another exit from the town, one that led to an area with extremely large grass and quite a few trees, though not as many as the Eterna Forest. I knew that Kian had purposely made me feel like I was incompetent to get me to catch another Pokémon, though I had been planning on doing it anyways. I let Soul and Ivy out of their pokeballs and Soul immediately crawled onto my shoulder with an excited "Pie!" She was so cute.

"We are going to catch another Pokémon for the contest tomorrow. I'm sorry Soul but I won't be using you in the contest" I told her.

She nodded and gave a sad "Pie".

"I'm sorry, but I promise I will use you in the next one" I told her.

She nodded and became a bit happier.

"Now, let's find another friend" I told them.

"Oddish!" Ivy cried.

"Caterpie!" Soul added.

00

00

We walked around for quite a while, but I couldn't find any Pokémon that I knew I wanted. There were a few starly and bidoof, which I wasn't very interested in. I was about to give up and return to the Pokémon centre, when a blue flash caught my eye. I tried to follow the blue blur with my eyes, though failed. Whatever it was, it was too fast. I opened my bag and pulled out a few pokéblocks, throwing them onto the ground a few metres away from me. The blue blur stopped, immediately attracted to the pokéblocks. "Shinx!" It cried, hurrying forward to eat them.

I pulled out my pokedex to scan the shinx.

**Shinx, the flashing electric Pokémon. If shinx becomes endangered, its fur emits a bright flash that momentarily blinds its foe. While its foe is blinded, the shinx will flee.**

The shinx was male and knew the attacks quick attack, bite, spark and charge.

"A shinx," I exclaimed "alright Ivy, let's go!"

"Oddish!" She cried.

But, before she could engage in battle, Soul jumped off my shoulder to face off against the shinx.

"Okay then... Soul, use tackle" I instructed. She ran towards the shinx, but the shinx easily got away because it was a lot faster than a caterpie.

"Try again," I told her, but it ended with the same result.

"Pie" Soul said, bowing her head in shame.

"I know! Use string-shot on the ground all around the shinx. Make it so that he can't go anywhere!" I told Soul.

She did just as I said and soon the ground was covered with white sticky thread. There was a small patch in the middle that the shinx still stood in. There was no way he could jump out of it, it was too far.

"Use tackle now Soul!" I told her.

Soul easily walked across the thread, but instead of tackling the shinx, she bit it.

"What?" I exclaimed "a new attack?"

I checked my pokedex to learn that Soul had used the attack 'bug bite'.

The shinx cried out in pain and tried to jump out of the sticky circle, only to land onto the string-shot. He tried to move his paws free, but failed.

"Shinx" He let out in defeat.

I used this to my advantage and threw my pokeball. The shinx got sucked into the ball, and it slowly rocked around. It twisted from side to side for what seemed like ages. I gave an excited squeal when it stopped rocking and made a loud beep.

'Yes! I knew I could catch myself a Pokémon!" I cried "Thanks for all your help, Soul!"

"Pie!" She said, happy to help me out. She seemed to be glowing in happiness. Then I realised she was _literally_ glowing. My cute little Soul was going to become a metapod. Her body grew and changed shape, glowing with a brilliant white light.

When her evolution was complete she gave out an excited "Pod! Metapod!" Her shiny metapod form was a pretty red-orange colour.

"Soul, you evolved!" I cried, rushing over to her and scooping her into my arms "I'm so proud of you!"

"Oddish, od!" Ivy exclaimed, joining us in our little victory dance.

"Now, let's let our new friend out" I said, letting my newly caught shinx out of his pokeball.

"Shinx" He said dejectedly.

"Aww, come on, cheer up. You have me for a trainer, and together we can be great! You will become the strongest shinx in the world!" I told him.

He looked a bit happier when I said that and gave me a small smile.

"Now for a name...," I said "I know, how about Lucent? It means brilliant and shining"

The shinx smiled at me and nodded his head. "Lucent it is then" I said happily.

00

00

I returned Soul to her pokeball, considering metapod couldn't exactly walk, and we made our way back to the Pokémon centre in high spirits. Shinx didn't seem too impressed at being captured, but then again, why would he? Now he wasn't free to do as he wished. When we got closer to the Pokémon centre I returned him and Ivy to their pokeballs and hurried in to see Kian. I was excited to tell him all about Lucent. What I saw though, made my heart do a funny flip-flop and not the good kind.

Kian was sitting lazily on the couch with a group of girls surrounding him. Two were sitting on the couch on either side of him and he had his arms slung around both of their shoulders. He said something that made them all laugh and one of the girls, a tall and extremely pretty blonde, who just happened to have an incredibly large chest area, leaned in to touch his arm "Oh, Kian, you are _so_ funny!" She told him with a giggle.

"I know! I spent the next hour teasing her about how big of a klutz she was! I mean, the hole she tripped over was a FOOT long!" He laughed with them.

I felt my cheeks heat up with humiliation. He was telling them all about _me_.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I stalked past Kian, anxious to get away from him and his adoring fans.

"There she is! Mel, come here and meet the girls!" He called to me.

_The girls? Mel? Since when did he call me Mel?_

I turned around to glare daggers at him, though I span around a little too fast. A wave of dizziness washed over me and I fell to the floor with a crash.

'The girls' burst into laughter and Kian said "See, I told you she was a klutz" which made them laugh even more. I stood up and headed for the front desk, handing Nurse Joy my pokeballs.

"Are you alright sweaty?" She asked "Do you need me to look at you as well as your Pokémon? That was quite a nasty fall"

"No thank you" I replied "I'm just going to call my mum"

"Okay, I'll let you know when your Pokémon are ready" She told me helpfully.

"Thanks," I said and hurried towards the computers.

00

00

I put in the number and it was answered immediately "Melody, thank god you rang, I was worried sick about you" My mum said angrily.

"Sorry mum," I told her "I have so much to tell you, but first how was the chemo?"

"It went fine dear," She replied "and as you can probably see; my hair has started to fall out"

It was true; her beautiful red hair had a few patches missing.

"Maybe you should... just... shave it off?" I asked her.

"No, no, don't be silly. Anyways, enough about me, what Pokémon have you caught, and are you ready for the contest tomorrow?" She asked.

"I caught a shiny caterpie mum! A _shiny_ one! I named her Soul and today she evolved into a metapod!" I answered excitedly.

"That's quite remarkable, honey. What else have you caught?" She asked me.

"Today I caught a shinx and I named him Lucent. He doesn't seem too happy about being caught though" I told her.

"That can be expected," She told me "your father had a..." she stopped abruptly and her eyes filled with tears that she angrily swiped.

I felt incredibly disappointed that she had stopped. The only Pokémon I knew he had were pikachu, luxio, magneton and electabuzz. Could it have been one of them she was going to tell me about, or another Pokémon? Would it have been electric type? Now I might never know.

"Are you okay mum?" I asked.

She nodded and sighed "I'm sorry, dear. I guess part of me was hoping you would hate travelling and come home. Anyways, I'm quite lonely at home now without you. I still have Twiggy and Lilly but it's hard to get used to," She replied.

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted me to catch you any more grass type Pokémon," I asked her. They were her favourite type. "If you did I could send them through the PC. They would make being at home easier"

"You would do that for me?" She asked.

"Of course I would, mum. The conservatory needs new Pokémon in it!" I told her.

"Well... I think that's a great idea. Hey, your metapod will be a butterfree soon. I love butterfree but could never catch one; maybe you can catch one for me?" She asked.

"Of course I can!" I replied.

I heard a small cough behind me and turned to see Nurse Joy. She had my three pokeballs in her hands. "Your Pokémon have been fully healed" She told me happily.

"Oh, thanks Nurse Joy" I said, taking my pokeballs from her.

When she left I turned to the screen and asked my mum "Did you want to meet everyone?"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed.

I released everyone from their pokeballs and Ivy immediately said "Dish! Odd" in greeting.

"Hello Ivy! You look like you have grown quite a lot stronger. And you two new faces must be Soul and Lucent" She said.

"Pod! Metapod" Soul said in greeting.

"Shi, shinx" Lucent said, still looking incredibly depressed.

"You are lucky to have my daughter for a trainer," My mum told them "she has a very good heart"

Soul nodded in agreement. Shinx turned around to look at the exit and sighed.

"Anyways, I should probably go train now mum," I told her "But I will call you tomorrow after my contest"

She nodded and said "You had better! I will be rooting for you, honey"

"Thanks mum, see you" I said and switched off the computer.

After that I headed back out the door and to the forest, not bothering to tell Kian. He seemed to be quite busy with 'the girls'.

00

00

**Next chapter will be about Melody's first contest! Anyways, if anyone is feeling up to it, hit the review button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pokémon and here is chapter 6, my longest chapter yet!**

Chapter 6: Contest Jitters

_I was walking along the forest when I came across a lake. A mechanical sound filled the clearing and on the opposite side of the lake to the one I was on, I saw a large machine. It was tall and wide, resembling a robot and had thick legs and thin arms that could extend to twenty times its body size. On the 'head' of the robot was a clear bulbous section where I could see two chairs and two people who I immediately recognized as Penelope and Walter, the two goons who had been chasing me since the start of my journey. I pulled out my pokeball, ready to fight, when the robotic thins arm reached out and grabbed me. I screamed in terror as it pulled me towards it, a gap opening like a mouth that was large enough to fit me inside._

00

00

I woke up quickly, my heart pounding in my ears. It was the same dream from before and it filled me with dread. I pulled the covers off me and scanned the room. It wasn't incredibly large and the small space was filled with two bunk beds. Kian was nowhere to be seen, but his backpack was still placed on his bed, which was neatly made. It was then that it hit me. In the dream I had been chased by two members of Team Rocket Galactic, the same two members who were following me in _real_ life. My dream had already started to come true.

00

00

I had decided to use Ivy for the appeal round and Lucent for the battle round. Lucent had a pretty well rounded group of attacks, a dark type that would be good against psychic and ghost types, a thunder which would be good against flying and water types and a normal which usually did okay on most Pokémon, except it couldn't be used on ghost types, though that was covered by the dark type attack.  
We had been practicing for most of the morning and were now on our way to the pokémart to buy some ball capsules, before heading to the contest hall to register. I wondered what kinds they would have and whether I could find the perfect ones for my own Pokémon. As I opened the door it made a tinkling bell-like sound.

"Hello, hello, how can I help you?" The man behind the counter said enthusiastically as I entered.

"Uh, I'm after some ball capsules and seals," I replied.

"Ah, you aren't the only person who has come in today for them," He told me with a grin "what kinds of Pokémon do you have?"

"An oddish, a metapod and a shinx," I replied.

"I think I have the perfect capsules for you!" He told me before heading into his back storage room.

When he returned he laid out three capsules on the bench with three seals. One of the seals was in the shape of a delicate flower and contained tiny purple petals that would scatter when the Pokémon was released. It was perfect for Ivy. The next seal contained green lightning bolts that would fly in every direction. That one was perfect for Lucent. The last one released multi coloured hearts when opened, which would definitely suit Soul when she evolved into a butterfree.

"They're perfect!" I exclaimed, handing the man his money.

"I do have a knack at these things," He replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much," I told him as I left the shop.

00

00

I hurried to the contest hall, excited to be registering for my first ever contest. I pushed open the door then gasped in dismay. There was an extremely large line full of beginners like me, waiting to register too. This was going to be an extremely long wait.

Finally I got to the front and registered myself before being told to go into the waiting room where all the other coordinators were being kept. As I entered the room I saw Kian talking easily with a group of girls. He hadn't yet changed into his contest clothes. When he saw me he grinned and walked over.

"Feeling any better now klutz? Or are you still annoyed with me?" He asked.

"I'm _fine_," I replied with a glare "but I'm still annoyed with you"

He nodded "That's okay, but I wanted to give you this," He told me, handing me a silver headband. A black rose was attached to it. "I saw it in a shops window and thought it would be perfect for you"

I felt incredibly confused. First he was insulting me and telling other people embarrassing things about me, and then he was giving me _presents_.

"Uh... thanks... I'm going to go get changed," I told him and headed for the female toilets. I was pretty sure that my face was red with a blush.

I put my beautiful silver-blue dress on slowly. I was standing inside one of the cubicles which, believe me, was huge. Every single individual toilet contained a toilet, a basin, a large mirror that had a bench and seat (for applying makeup), a large amount of floor space and a hook behind the door for hanging up your clothes. There was even an ironing board that could fold down from the wall, in case you needed to iron your clothes.

I headed to the little seat and sat down, staring at my pale reflection. I would never consider myself beautiful like my mother. I was too pale and my eyes weren't bright enough. Right now they looked more silver than grey, thanks to the dress. I placed the headband onto my head and, thanks to the black ivy on the bodice of my dress, it looked perfect. I then applied a bit of eyeliner, some silver-blue eye shadow and some mascara. I wondered whether Kian had seen my dress in my bag and thought the headband would go with it, or whether he thought it would match my eyes.

I glanced at myself again, suddenly nervous to leave the cubicle and head to the main room where everyone else was. Maybe I didn't look good enough, maybe my Pokémon would have stage fright, and maybe _I_ would have stage fright. I gulped and started to pace my cubicle. This was just like me, getting nervous before something big. A bang on the door brought me to my senses. "Yes?" I asked with a slight squeak.

"Other people need to use these rooms, so I suggest you have your private rant elsewhere," The female voice told me.

As I got out of the cubicle a black haired girl was standing there. She was quite short and had a glare on her beautiful face. A snubbull sat comfortably in her arms.

"Finally" She huffed, before taking over my cubicle.

I blinked at my previous cubicle, unsure what to say. I decided to ignore it and exited the toilets, hoping to find a couch to sit on.

All of the couches were full, except for one that was in the corner. There was one girl sitting there who looked a few years older than me. She had short strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a beautiful red halter-neck dress with black lace, red high heels, a black choker and black and red elbow length gloves. A brush was in her hand and she was slowly running it through her ninetales fur. I glanced around for Kian, though couldn't see him anywhere, so I made my way over to the seat.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked the girl.

She looked up at me, startled. "Uh... n-no," She told me, before quickly turning back to her ninetales.

"Today is my first contest," I told her.

"You probably won't pass the appeal round then," She said softly.

"You are the first person who has said that to me," I told her with a smile "I don't think I will either, though I have faith in my Pokémon. If we don't make it through it will be my fault, not theirs."

She nodded and said "I have been doing contests for a few years now, not many beginners make it through in the first few months"

I thought of my mum and how this had been true for her. She hadn't made it through straight away so she had given up.

"Are you using your ninetales for the appeal round?" I asked her.

"Yep," The girl replied simply. I wondered whether she wanted to talk to me or if she would prefer me to just leave her alone.

"I'm Melody by the way," I told her.

"I'm Alice," She said.

Suddenly the room fell quiet, except for a few raised voices.

"Your elekid zapped my gorgeous snubbull!" A voice cried.

"Your snubbull shouldn't have been glaring at him!" Another voice yelled back.

I turned to the voices and saw the girl from before, the black haired beauty. A boy was standing opposite her. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Snubbly. She is perfectly well mannered. It is your ill-bred elekid that is to blame!" The girl yelled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The boy yelled back.

"Who are they?" I asked Alice.

"The girl is Felicity Clark. She has the worst temper and is quite a snob. Apparently her parents are incredibly rich. The boy is Jason Bates. His parents aren't so rich... they live on a farm somewhere." She told me.

I nodded and said "That Felicity girl seems to be quite a... bitch... to me"

Alice snorted with laughter and said "Touché"

I grinned at her and decided to ignore the ruckus. My Pokémon needed attending to. I let Ivy and Lucent out of their pokeballs and they both looked up at me. Ivy seemed to be incredibly excited and jumped up onto the couch next to me. Lucent just looked nervous.

"Hello guys, it's time for you both to get ready for the contest." I told them. They both nodded.

I put little silver bows in Ivy's leaves, one for each of the five leaves that protruded from her head.

For Lucent I gave him a silver bowtie, attached to the front of his chest. He frowned at it and said "Shinx?"

"It's a bowtie," I told him "and trust me, you look very handsome in it"

At that comment he smiled up at me warmly.

"A shinx, huh?" Alice said "I have a luxray"

"His name is Lucent," I told her with a smile.

She smiled back and I started to wonder whether she and I really could be friends.

00

00

I waited nervously in the room, staring at the TV screen. I was dreading my turn; everyone else seemed to be really good. I kept scrunching up my dress with my hands

Kian sat next to me, to my amazement. Alice was waiting by the door, her turn was next.

"Stop doing that," He told me "You look great and if your appeal is anything like what I saw in the woods you will be fine"

"F-f-fine?" I stuttered, my eyes wide "I need to be better than just fine"

"Melody, you are going to be an amazing coordinator, but if you keep on doubting yourself, you will fail. Look at Ivy, she's shaking. She was completely fine before you started acting like this. Your mood is rubbing off on her," Kian scolded.

I glanced at Ivy, who sat next to me and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ivy. I know you will do great" I told her, hugging her to my chest.

"Dish!" She said happily, agreeing with me.

"And now for our next coordinator! We are please to introduce Alice and her ninetales!" The announcer called.

Alice ran onto the stage with a huge grin. I could tell she had full confidence in her Pokémon. She threw her pokeball into the air and ninetales emerged from blue flames.

"Nine," She cried happily, swishing her tails.

"Let's start off with energy ball followed with dark pulse," Alice instructed.

Green orbs flew from ninetales mouth, black rings surrounding them.

"Now spin in a circle and use flamethrower" She called.

Ninetales began to spin gracefully, flames flying from her mouth in a beautiful tornado, swirling to the roof of the contest hall.

"Now finish it off with hyper beam," Alice cried.

Ninetales stopped spinning and threw a powerful hyper beam towards the ceiling.

Alice had shown off her ninetales grace, beauty and strength in her appeal. It was one of the best appeals I had seen so far. I knew she would definitely be in the top sixteen.

The judges held out their cards.

"A very appealing performance. You are indeed an amazing coordinator," Nurse Joy told her while holding up a card that said nine.

"Your ninetales has been very well trained and I am pleased to also give you a nine" Said Mr. Sukizo.

"Her strength is remarkable and the beauty of her moves is astounding" Said the last judge, Mr. Contesta, also holding up a nine.

Twenty seven points all together, the highest score so far.

Alice and ninetales bowed before hurrying off the stage.

"She's pretty good," Kian told me, starting to stand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I didn't want him to leave me here.

"There is one more person then it is me. Your appeal is after mine," He told me.

"Oh... so when you go out I have to stand there?" I asked, pointing to the spot where Alice had stood to wait for her turn.

He nodded, making an are-you-that-stupid face.

I looked at Ivy and said "Let's wait with Kian then"

She nodded and we followed Kian to the door, ready to watch his appeal round.

00

00

Kian stepped onto the stage with a kind of grace and confidence I could only dream of.

He pulled out his pokeball and threw it into the air. "Let's do this, Cyprus," He called.

Out came his venomoth in a flurry of green and pink stars.

"Start off with energy ball followed by silver wind" He commanded.

The beautiful green balls flew in the silvery wind.

"Now use supersonic followed by psychic" He instructed.

Multicoloured rings flew from venomoth before being controlled by his psychic. They then started flying in a perfect circle around him.

I had to give it to him; Kian was very good at coordinating.

The crows cheered as he and venomoth turned towards the judges.

"That was an amazing appeal! Your venomoth is highly trained," Said Nurse Joy, holding up a nine card.

"I loved the way you showed off your venomoth's beauty," Said Mr. Sukizo, holding up a nine card.

"You have amazing skill as a coordinator. You have a bright future ahead of you," Said Mr. Contesta, holding up a nine card.

Twenty seven points, the same as Alice, making them both equal first.

And now, it was my turn.

00

00

As I entered the stage, carrying Ivy's pokeball, I was filled with butterflies. I was so nervous. I felt the weight of the crowd's eyes.

I threw Ivy's pokeball into the air and she came out in a swirl of purple petals.

"Oddish!" She cried, immediately in her element.

"Use magical leaf in a swirl around the stage," I told her.

The beautiful shimmery leaves flew around the stage, mixing in with the purple petals and spiralling up from Ivy.

"Now use sunny day," I told her.

The sun brightened, adding to the beauty of the leaves.

"Finish it off with absorb followed by solar beam," I instructed.

The purple petals and beautiful leaves flew into Ivy, making her body shimmer, before a bright beam of energy threw from her body and towards the ceiling. The air sparkled and shimmered. I had never been so proud of her.

I turned towards the judges, wondering what they thought about my appeal.

"Your oddish has such a large amount of power stored in her little body. You have trained her well," Said Nurse Joy, holding up a nine card.

"Your appeal showed off the best of a grass type Pokémon. You will go far as a coordinator," Mr. Sukizo told me, holding up an eight card.

"For a beginner you have done remarkably well," Mr Contesta said "and I gladly give you an eight" he held up an eight card for everyone to see. I almost had a heart attack; I had gotten a twenty five for my score. For a beginner this was really good.

I bowed along with Ivy before heading to the waiting room. I now had to prepare for my battle round.

00

00

**Thank you to ColaVixen for the character Alice! This chapter keeps on going on, so it will take place over two chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


End file.
